Various types of toy launchers are known in the art. Many model rockets use self-propelled, solid fuel rocket engines to propel them into the air. Other launchers include pressure-propelled rocket launchers which typically generate a pressure pulse in a base, and transfer the pulse to an inert toy rocket to implement launch. Such a launch is typically accomplished by pressurized fluid, namely, air or water. Numerous designs of pressure-propelled rocket launchers have been suggested and implemented. Such pressurized launchers typically operate by release of pressurized water or pressurized air into a launch tube that extends into a hollow region of the toy rocket. Blatant misuse of pressure-propelled rocket launchers may have undesired results. For example, a child may be injured if a non-sanctioned vehicle is mounted onto the launching tube (i.e., a vehicle not safely designed for use with the launcher). Other injuries can arise when projectiles are inserted into to launch tube. Thus it would be advantageous to provide a playset including a safety mechanism to limit the types of vehicles that may be mounted onto the launch tube.